Spitfire
'Spitfire '(born Eve Green) is a 16-year-old member of Project. She controls fire and can manipulate to do whatever she wants it to do. She also has the ablity to fly as a form of transportation. Character History Spitfire was born into a pretty wealthy family. Her father owned Uprising Inc, a company that made high-tech equipment for the military. Although she lived in a fancy mansion and got pretty much everything she wanted, she never really felt happy. Her mother died when she was 3 in a car accident, so she never really knew her own mother. Her father was devastated and completley stopped talking about her after the funeral. The only things she knew about her mother were the things the servants told her. She sounded like an amazing person to Spitifire, just from the stories they told. By the age of 8, Spitfire didn't have many friends at school. She was a loner. But something happened that would change her life forever. She somehow managed to catch a bully's house on fire with her fire magic, but at the time she didn't know she was a fire sorceress. She was labeled a witch by all the othe kids, and after her father found out about her ablities, he immediatley started home-schooling her. She never knew why having fire magic was a bad thing, but her father sure didn't like it for some reason. Personality Spitfire is a very outgoing and caring person, and is always looking for new friendships. She has a bright look on life, despite all the hardships she went through as a child. She later learned self-defense, with just her fists and body. Her outgoing part of her personality is increased whenever she is around Skidz. Powers/Abilities #'Flight: '''Just a form of transportation. Helps get her and her allies around. #'Fire Manipulation: 'Can control fire and use it however she wants. Mostly uses it as defense and to attack her enemies. Relationships #Skidz: Clark is Eve's boyfriend and closest comrade. They met on a rainy day by running into each other. Unknown to her, Skidz is actually a member of The Order, which is Project's arch enemy. Neither know they are on the opposing side of each other, but you can tell just how they act when they're together that they care about each other a lot. #Rivera: Eve's older sister who is also a member of The Order. Her father kicked her out of the house while Eve was in prep school. Her actions caused this and when Eve got amnesia, she regained all of her memories except those of her sister. Now each other are arch enemies. While Eve wants to reconnect with her sister, she insists they could never be a family, and that her and her father were both dead to her. #'Jackson Green: 'This is Eve's dad. The relationship that Eve has with her father isn't a great one. They don't talk much. Her dad was devastated when his wife died and he never spoke of her after the accident. Since then, he has become very protective of Eve, especially after he discovered Eve's pyro abilities. Now, Jackson has the will to move on and has begun to date again, much to Eve's dismay, because he knows that his deceased wife would want him and his daughter to move on. #'Lindsey Green: 'Eve's biological mother. She died in an car accident when Eve was only 3 years old and so, Eve never really knew her own mother. Though, Eve has heard stories of her mother from servants and just by the stories they tell, Eve knows that she was a pretty incredible person, confirmed by her father. #'Laura Hill: '''Jackson Green's girlfriend. Has a very strained relationship with Eve because she feels that Laura is trying to replace her mother and this enrages her. So, their relationship isn't very good. Character Gallery Eve is in her civie outfit or street clothes to the left. Her hair and outfit are different when she changes into Spitfire. <------ Civie outfit Category:Project Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Spectria Category:Resident of Earth-Project Category:Fire Manipulator